Talk:Girl Meets Belief/@comment-26999065-20151114215849
The previews were really misleading, but despite that, it was a fairly good episode. I took exception with Lucas' assertion Farkle was "afraid" science couldn't explain everything. Scientists A, don't fear that, they already know that, admit that, and it's fine - and B, tend to think just because something may not currently be explained by science doesn't mean it can't eventually be explained by science. The scientific method is a tool, a methodology for separating fact from fancy with rules that insist on certain criteria that makes the information repeatable and reliable. If new evidence surfaces or better measurements are taken, theories either already account for it or they need to be adjusted or abandoned. They keep what can be shown to be true and discard the rest. It is unlike the Dogma of religion that often insists it already knows everything or explains everything, so why look beyond that? I didn't like that Farkle asked for proof of God, and Cory said, OK, like he was going to give proof for God, but Cory's "proof" of God's existence wasn't proof of God at all, but a way of believing in God or looking at the world and attributing it to God without proof, which is not what Farkle asked for. It's fine, but it's not proof of God - just how Cory believes in God. I might complain a public school teacher is even doing this in front of his students, but he was doing it at home in his daughter's bedroom and not at school, so I guess that's O.K. The greatest moment was when Riley concluded the Golden Rule from Jefferson's freedom of religion, which is a pretty deep thought. Well done, Riley! But the Golden Rule (a philosophy, not a religion) is the conclusion since Riley enjoyed religious freedom and therefore she felt others should enjoy religious freedom, too, so she should allow Maya the freedom to believe what she wants. Treat others as you would like to be treated. The Separation of Church and State is really nothing more than a special instance of the Golden Rule. You wouldn't want others to force their religion on you, so you shouldn't force your religion on others - even if you can. About the only way people of differing religious beliefs can live together in peace is if they all agree religious freedom is necessary and they will defend each others' right to it, even when it differs from their own religious beliefs. Many people don't understand this fundamental requirement that is at the core of this country's success, and will happily try to force their religion into schools, in public oaths, on our money, etc. all under the mistaken belief even if they don't mention "which" God, and they are leaving that up to each person to decide for themselves, that they aren't hurting anyone - except, of course, agnostics or atheists, like Farkle, since they are INSISTING there is a God. There may not be. Farkle wants to see, he wants to have proof. But with proof, belief is not really necessary. He sees little reason to make any leap of faith, which is, almost by definition, an irrational thing to do since one cannot prove the belief with the common senses - it is beyond common sense. If may seem harmless enough, until people forget the Golden Rule and the Separation of Church and State and think something foolish, like Christians are in the majority in this country, so this is a Christian country. It's not. It's a country of religious freedom where people are free to worship, or not, as they see fit - even if they aren't Christians, even if they are agnostics or atheists. I liked the episode for this - they didn't insist belief in God was right (even if Riley and Lucas and Cory strongly believe in God) and even if Maya came to believe, less strongly, God may be true since her friends believe it. I particularly like Maya didn't pray for herself and thought to do so was somewhat selfish. That's quite an amazing point of view for a kid her age. Finally Farkle, while he does believe in some things he can't see - like friendship, loyalty, etc. - isn't required to believe in God as they do or they can't be friends, so that's O.K. with his friends, and their beliefs are O.K. with him. Tolerance is a good lesson. There's some decent nuances in nearly every exchange in this episode, but it remained religiously neutral, as it should, and surprisingly thoughtful for a bunch of 14 to 15-year olds. I quite liked it.